Blinded By Faith
by Tiryn
Summary: She was once the beautiful princess of the Habachi Trio. Now, she is reduced to a blind swan stuck between two loves. Who can she choose when she knew both men from childhood and loves them both the same way?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that I thought up a while ago. I ain't stealing anybody's ideas and I don't own Fruits Baskets.

Enjoy the story ^^

"someone is speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_"animal communication"_

Lines are either time skips or changes of people's POV

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blinded By Faith<span>_**

**_Chapter I_**

* * *

><p>This was one of those days that I wish that I had my eyesight, just to see where Ayame was taking me while driving, so that was the scary part, I have to admit. I was strapped in the passenger's seat, holding on for dear life in case Ayame decided he wanted to go eighty miles per hour.<p>

Why did I even agree to this? Oh yeah, because Ayame promised that I would get to meet someone who I can actually get along with. My head swiveled toward where I thought the driver's seat was, where Ayame was driving. Even though I'm blind, I could see his animal form, which was a snake. It was a blue, wispy spirited form of his snake form. From what people have told me, Ayame has long silver hair and some blueish colored eyes. I always took what they said for real since I can't really see.

Ya know, being blind and all.

Anyways, I should introduce myself. My name is Sabrina Starr. I'm twenty-three years old. I think I have long red hair and misty blue eyes. I lost my eyesight in an 'accident' and that was more than fifteen years ago. So yeah, I haven't looked at myself since I was around thirteen years old. Sad, isn't it? People say I look as pale as a ghost, but that is logical since I don't really go out into the sun anymore.

Really don't want to be run over by cars or something.

I felt the car stop, and I was worried that I was caught out by Akito or someone that wanted me dead. Hey, just a possibility. And before you ask, yes, I know about the Sohma curse, secretly being a part of it and such. Yes, I'm part of it. The story goes that there was a blind woman that was God's oracle and best friend. When the cat didn't come to the party, who was the oracle's precious nephew, she escaped the party and was never found again. It was said that she was the one who put the curse on all the animals so she can be with the cat for eternity, but it was never proven. Problem with that was that God never found her again and eventually forgot about her.

Anyways, back to the situation.

"We're here~" Ayame sang in a sing song voice. "You just wait out in the car while I go get everyone ready for you. Okay?" I nodded my head yes and listened to Ayame's steps as he walked away. I sat silently, waiting and listening for Ayame to come and 'fetch' me, or so he says. The people that I'm going to meet are also part of the Sohma curse; Shigure Sohma, the dog, Kyo, the cat, Yuki, the rat, Hatori the dragon, and Tohru Honda, the only other human that knew the Sohma curse.

The door next to me opened and I looked to see a wispy blue snake. Ayame was back. "Come, everybody's ready~" How the heck he keep being happ all the time escapes me, really. Ayame unbuckled me and gently led me from the car to the front of the house. He opened the door for me and helped me step over the thresh hold.

I he let go of my hand and said, "Wait here for a bit, please." I then heard his footsteps walk away for a bit, then sound louder as he came closer. "I present to you, gentlemen and lady, the wonderful Sohma, Ame!" He gently pulled me forward. I instantly saw a wispy blue dog, seahorse, cat, rat, and...

"Riceball?" I said, tilting my head in confusion. The animals heads turned to me in confusion. I pointed towards the riceball. "Ayame, who is the riceball?" Ayame chuckled after a second.

"That is the infamous Tohru Honda." I smiled gently and said, "Come here, child." The riceball was nervous as she stepped. "Would you do me a favor, child?"

"S-sure, mam." I squealed in my head. Her voice was so cute!

"Grab a hold of my hands and bring them up to your face." The rice ball that I saw was nervous, but did as I asked. "You're a hard worker, aren't you?" I asked as she grabbed my hands. The riceball nodded her head. I felt my hands being lifted up towards a face. Her face was small and round with large eyes. Her nose was petite and so was her mouth. Honestly, I liked the girl. She was polite and cute.

I smiled and beckoned towards my nephew. "Thank you, Ms. Honda, but I want to see my nephew now." The rat's head turned towards the cats.

"You have an aunt, Kyo?" Tohru asked. The cat grumbled but walked forward anyway. He then hesitantly looked up my face and paused, as if seeing me for the first time in a long time. In truth, it was a long time since we saw each other.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Kitty-Cat?" I smirked. There were several anger marks on the cats head now, but they disappeared after recognition dawned on the cats face.

"Aunt Rain?" He said in awe. I laughed.

"Of course it is, silly. Now come here and give your aunt a hug." I held out my arms and wrapped them around him. There was a poof and I looked down to see... black. I still couldn't see their forms then. I could still feel fur, so I petted the cat that was now resting peacfully in my arms. "It is good to see you, nephew."

"Damn it, why did you have to hug me, though?" The yell came from within my arms. I laughed.

"Cause it is fun to tease you, my child."

"Damit, stop calling me that!" It was a half-hearted yell, that one, since he knew that I wasn't going to stop calling him my child soon.

I looked up and smiled at the dog and seahorse. "It is good to see you again, Hatori, Shigure."

"It is good to see you again, Princess Rain." Shigure said with a small laugh. "And the Habachi trio are back together with their princess again." Shigure seemed lost in his memories. I smiled softly.

'_Oh, if they only knew that their princess was blind...'_ I thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys like this one? It's going to be an AyameOC/Hatori love triangle for a while until I can figure out who to choose for romance.**

**Anyways, please read and review!**


	2. The Truth

I still don't own Fruits Basket!

"someone is speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_"animal communication"_

Lines are either time skips or changes of people's POV

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blinded By Faith<span>_**

**_Chapter II_**

**_The Truth_**

* * *

><p>I heard a poof and Tohru squealing, so Kyo must've turned back. Ayame turned me around and yelled, "Now, that isn't gentlemen like, Kyon-Kyon! There are ladies in the room!" Well, at least he's playing along.<p>

You see, Ayame is the only one who knows that I'm blind out of the three. It saddens me deeply, since he's also the only one who has ever seen how I lost my eyes. "Now, why don't you take Mrs. Tohru to the lake?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Both Kyo and Yuki said at the same time. I turned back around and saw that the rat and cat were glaring at each other. I smiled softly while Tohru was waving her hands rantically and saying that she'll be alright.

"It's okay, Kyo, Yuki, why don't you three go ahead? I need to talk to Hatori and Shigure for a bit." I said. Kyo looked at me, nodded, and walked out. Yuki and Tohru looked surprised, but Ayame pushed them out happily and waved them on. I watched as their wispy forms disappeared from my 'sight'.

Ayame then sighed and said, "Well, you might want to sit down for this." Hatori and Shigure looked confused, but then sat down somewhere. Ayame gently led me to a chair, I think, and sat me down.

"What is it, Ayame?" Hatori asked with a quick look at me.

I smiled sadly. "Can you please come here, Hatori, Shigure?" They looked even more confused, but did as I asked. I turned toward Hatori first. "Take my hand and raise it to your face please." With hesitation in every fiber of the dragon's being, he raised my hand and put it up to his face. I sighed. It has been so long since I saw his beautiful gray eyes, felt his soft black hair, just seen him in general.

I felt around and was surprised to feel a peice of hair in front of his right eye. A single tear slipped out in pity for him. I quickly let go of him and asked the same of Shigure. I think Shigure was a bit more happy about it though. "What are you writing?" I asked immediately.

Shigure was shocked before he answered, "Well, a novel, of course! Would you like to read it?" I smiled sadly and took my hand away from his face. I placed my head on Ayame's shoulder and let a few tears slip out silently.

Ayame patted my head and asked, "Would you like me to tell them?" I nodded my head, too heartbroken to say anything. He sighed and turned towards the other two. "You see, ever since Rain-chan moved away when she was fifteen, do you remember hearing about an accident that involved a girl around fifteen that lost her eyesight?" I think Hatori knew what was coming, but Shigure nodded his head in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, here she is." He said simply. Shigure was completely silent.

"Why didn't you tell us, Sabrina?" Shigure asked silently.

"I-" I hesitated before letting it all out. "I couldn't! I couldn't face it letting my best friends know that their princess was blind! How could I, knowing you guys would only feel pity?"

"How long has Ayame known?" Hatori asked.

"Since yesterday evening. I found his shop and asked for his help in finding you guys, and he sensed immediately that I was blind. I don't know how, but I think it was a mistake coming here." I wiped away my tears, stood up, and stumbled away from the table. I bumbed into walls and almost broke a lot of things before I finally stumbled outside.

I fumbled in my pocket for my cell. I found it after a bit, opened it up, and said, "Call Saeki Ryuuzaki." Saeki was a girl that I had taken in several years ago, she was a sweet kid and was very smart. I loved her to death like I would my own daughter.

The phone rang for a bit before it was picked up with a cheerful, "Hi, Rain-chan!" She then got quiet when she heard my small sobs. "Where are you?" I gave her the location. "Alright, I'm coming to pick you up, alright? Please don't move!" Saeki then hung up quickly. I flipped the phone closed and put it in my pocket. I stood there quietly for several minutes before I heard the sound of tires coming up, then a door opening.

"Rain-chan! Please, tell me what happened." She said quietly. I shakily smiled.

"Let's go home first, Dragon." Saeki was the first human that I have met that I could actually see what they looked like in a whispy blue kind of way. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. her skin ws pale. Today, she was wearing some jeans, a tank-top with a black cardigan over it. She also had a gray beanie on her hand.

She was one of the greatest things that ever came into my life.

Saeki took my hand and led me to the passenger side of the car before we drove off to my house. I felt so bad for coming back to the Habahi trio to tell them the truth, but it was a mistake, a mistake!

"Don't worry, Rain-chan." I looked over at Saeki. "Everything will fall into place soon, alright?" She was eighteen, and yet was wise beyond her years, and it was probably one of the reasons why I took her in.

I nodded. "Let's go home." Saeki turned back to the road and drove on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, Saeki Ryuuzaki is not my character! She is a friend who asked if she could let me put a character in! So that character belongs to Burning Moon of the Sky!<strong>_

_**Love her for it!**_

_**I would like to thank her and akiho13 for reviewing ^.^**_

_**Review again please!**_


	3. Realization

I still don't own Fruits Basket!

"someone is speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_"animal communication"_

Lines are either time skips or changes of people's POV

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blinded By Faith<span>_**

**_Chapter III_**

**_Realization_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shigure's POV<strong>_

"Why did she go?" Hatori asked. I sighed. Sometimes, Hatori-kun could be so dense.

"She thought we were mad at her and probably thought that we didn't like her anymore for hiding the truth from us for close to ten years." I sighed. "I remember that day. Rain-Hime didn't call us for days and suddenly left a note saying that she had to move. And that was right after the accident."

"...Do you still have the note, Shigure?" I looked at Ayame in surprise.

"I still do and it's in my house." I sighed. "I do hope she doesn't do something stupid." I then perked up a bit. "So, how has she been, Ayame? Did anything happen lately?"

I saw him clench his fists. Apparently, so did Hatori.

"What's wrong?" Hatori wondered out loud.

"She's-"

**_End of POV_**

* * *

><p>I layed in my bed, thinking over the things that have happened today. I sighed. I probably did take it a bit out of proportion.<p>

And I didn't even tell them the worst part.

"Is everything alright, Rain-chan?" I looked to the door to see that Saeki had brought in something for me. At the sound of her steps, I could 'see' that she walked around the bed and set whatever she had on the dresser next to my bed.

"Saeki..." She looked at me in surprise. Whenever I didn't call her by her nickname (Dragon), it meant that I really wanted to talk to her seriously. "I didn't tell them the worst part of it all! What am I supposed to do when they do find out?" I started to choke in my tears and buried my head in my knees as I closed myself into a ball.

I heard Saeki sigh before I felt my bed sink in a little. "I don't know them that well, so I can't exactly tell you what's going to happen, but I can guarentee you, by the way you have always spoke of them, that they will stand by your side, no matter what!" I felt warm arms encircle me. I leaned gratefully into Saeki's arms, glad for a friend and adopted daughter like her.

"What did you bring me, Dragon?" I asked, more happy than I was before.

"Well, you always did like tea with sugar, so I brought some tea and sugar, before..." She trailed off. I nodded, knowing what, or more specifically, _who_, she was talking about.

"Let's relax for a bit, ne, Dragon?" I smiled, despite the now somewhat cold atmosphere. I opened my eyes and saw her spirit floating off of the bed and toward the side of my bed. She held out something towards me, which I assumed to be the tea, and I slowly held my hand out for it. A warmth into my hands as I pulled the cup to my awaiting lips.

I blew softly before drinking the sweet cup. A loud bang then reverbrated throughout the entire house, making me drop my cup. I felt the tea spill over the legs, sending a quick flash of pain up to my brain, but that wasn't what made me cry out. It was the thing that filled my doorway. The moving blackness formed into a male human being.

I backed up until I hit the headboard. Saeki whimpered and dug her head into my side. She wasn't like this, unless...

"Hello, my dear." The slurred, drunken voice full of malice drilled shivers down my spine. No, he shouldn't be home! Not now, please, God, not now. "Where did you go to today?" Oh God, save us now. The figure's arm held a fist over it's head. I covered Saeki's body with my own, making sure that she didn't get hurt.

Not by my fiance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ha, you people probably hate me now :)<em>**

**_Well, I do hope you liked the little twist that I threw in there; it wasn't hard to come up with really, but the fiance is an OC, just so you know..._**

**_SHOUTOUTS:_**

akiho13 you're supposed to be confused, and it's not till somewhere near the end you get why Rain-chan can see Saeki :)

Burning Moon of the Sky It's okay, you're forgiven. Did I protray your character correctly? I do hope you liked this so far :)

**Review please!**


	4. Beaten

Hope you guys like this chapter :)

I do hope that everyone doesn't hate me for the last chapter... FORGIVE ME!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blinded By Faith<span>_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Beaten_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hatori's POV<em>**

It was silent inside the cabin. None of us wanted to talk about it, but it was there, dangling in front of us like bait in front of fish. I clenched my fists. I didn't know that she was suffering like this for three years. "When did you find this out, Ayame?" Shigure's clenched teeth grinded the question out, making it sound like a threat.

Ayame sighed. "I've been trying to keep track of Sabrina ever since she moved several years ago. One thing that I did find was that she was engaged to a young rich man named Demoin Charles for two years." He locked his fingers underneath his chin, staring into the distance. "Charles is known for beating women, but he was never found guilty and still roams free in these parts." Ayame shook his head. "It's amazing how much money can corrupt people these days."

"Why didn't you do anything?" We all looked over to the doorway to see Kyo there, glaring at us in absolute hate. As much as I wanted to flinch, I kept myself still as he continued. "Why didn't you tell me that my aunt was alive all these years?" He stalked inside, speaking each word with malice. His fists clenched tightly, causing some blood to come out.

"Kyo!" He was then hugged behind by Tohru, which made him turn into his zodiac form, the orange cat. His growl came out before he started to yell at Tohru. He stopped when he noticed that she was crying.

"Now, Kyon, is that anyway to treat a young lady?" Shigure teased. I sighed. He was probably trying to uplift the atmosphere. I couldn't say he didn't try anyways, but it wasn't the best situation to try to uplift into a better situation.

"Shigure, that is not appropriate for this situation." I stood up and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "This situation could get out of hand, and we need to get Sabrina out of there before it does." I grabbed my coat and walked out of there, determined to save Sabrina.

I gritted my teeth at the mere thought of Charles setting his hands on Sabrina. That son of a bitch doesn't deserve to live.

**End of Pov**

* * *

><p>He was gone. He was finally done. The bruises littered my back, I knew, and it hurt like hell. I moved to see if Raeki was hurt or not. I sighed happily, seeing as she wasn't hurt. Remember, I can see her spirit. That sigh caused me to flinch from a hot flash of pain running down my back. I tried turning my head, but I remembered that I can't see myself, and it also hurt to turn my head, so I didn't need to see the damage to see how bad it was.<p>

"Are you okay, Rain-chain?" I looked over to see Saeki was looking at me in a knowing look. I didn't need to answer for her to know. I plopped down on the bed and groaned. I felt the sheets in my hands, and they were wet.

Were they blood-soaked? Well, if they were, there's no hope for me. No hope at all.

"I'm calling Ayame, Sabrina! Please, don't move!" Her running footsteps slowly faded into the living room. I could faintly hear her voice becoming frantic over the phone at Ayame, telling him what happened and where to go. I was fading in and out, and I didn't need my sight to know that.

"Rain-chan, please hold on! Ayame and some people will be here to help." Her tears fell on me with a soft 'plop-plop.' I smiled. "It's okay, Dragon, it'll be okay; we'll get out of here, I promise."

It probably wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it was the best she was going to get. I think she got it, since her sobs subsided a little bit, but only a little. I really hated lying to her, but we both knew that it wasn't going to be okay, and we weren't going to get out of here.

I was happy that Saeki was safe though. That was the only thing that kept my mind at rest as I slipped into the comforting blackness in my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, you guys hate me now, don't you? :)<strong>_

_**Too bad, so sad :P**_

_**Anyways, shoutouts:**_

windwolf1988 **_Why, I'm glad you think so :) It's supposed to be messed up :D_**

Linale Ashley M **_Thank you! Well, I'm glad you like and here's the next chapter :) Hope you like }:)_**

Burning Moon of the Sky _**Thank you. I do hope I didn't mess her up in this chapter... Hope you like :)**_

dragonrain618 _**Thank you :) I was glad that you didn't hate me for this ^^U**_

_**Alright, review please :) And tell me how much you hate/love me :D**_


	5. NDE

**_Hey guys! You people probably hate me because of what happened last chapter, right? Dude, you guys should have more faith in me! Otherwise, it would've been a very short story -_-_**

**_Hope you guys like what I have so far XD_**

**_Enjoy XD_**

_**P.S.: I do not own anything that belongs to Fruits Baskets (or Furuba), as awesome as that would be, so no legal sueing here!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blinded By Faith<strong>_

**_Chapter Five_**

_**NDE**_

* * *

><p>"Please be okay, Rain-Chan..." My sobs were non-stopped, and I was reverted to the child that I really was inside. I didn't want my new mother figure to die, not so soon after I lost my actual family. I clenched Rain-Chan's hand tightly in my own. A black-haired man by the name of Hatori was attending to her, trying everything in his power to make sure she was going to make it.<p>

Everyone else was outside, a bit mad that they couldn't come in and be as close as I was. The orange-haired boy, Kyo, the cat, was furiously pacing outside of the door; I could hear his steps and mad little mutters.

My tears ran down my face, blurring my vision even more so than it was before. I didn't want her to die, not now, not while I was alive. I brought her hand to my lips, shutting my eyes tight. "Please be okay, please be okay." I repeated it like a mantra, hoping to whoever was listening out there that she would be okay.

She had so much more to live for.

* * *

><p>I was furious. Hatori wouldn't let us in the room while he tended to my aunt, but I swore I saw a brown-haired girl refusing to budge inside of the room. My pacing was the only way that I could get my anger out without breaking anything in the room. I respected and loved my aunt too much to cause her any grieve on my part.<p>

"Why won't he let us in?" I muttered to myself. Yuki, the rat, sighed once again at me.

"Would you be patient, Kyo? Hatori will make sure that she will pull through." I stopped and gave Yuki a long look, glaring. "What are you glaring at me for, stupid cat?" He crossed his arms and glared at me right back. The stupid cat comment did it.

"I'm not stupid, you damn rat!" I yelled back at him. This started a small shouting contest between the two of us before I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. A loud 'pop' sound filled the air before I was a bright orange cat. I glared over my shoulder at the one who held me, and was startled to see that Tohru was crying. "Ah, Tohru, don't cry!" I was frantic; something about girls and crying just really bothered me.

Tohru smiled, happy to see that I was calmed down a bit. "It's okay, I'll be fine." Then she broke down into pitiful sobs. Yuki was beside her in a second, while I was trying to get her to stop crying; I never did like to see Tohru crying. The door opened finally, making the room go quiet. Hatori walked out, rubbing his hand through his dark black hair.

"How is she? How's my aunt?" I immediately pounced onto the chance to ask how my one family member was doing. Hatori sighed before giving me a pointed look.

"She'll recover in a bit, although..." He trailed off, then shook his head in exasperation.

"Well what?" I growled out. I was still in my cat form, so it really was a growl.

"...She did die." I stiffened at the mention of my own Aunt Rain dieing. "But she is recovering from that." He chuckled. "Looks like Sabrina still is as stubborn as ever." I growled and pounced onto Hatori.

"It isn't funny! She died..." I trailed off and sulked into a small corner, thinking of how when we found Aunt Rain when we came here after that strange call to Hatori and the others...

_~Flashback~_

_A sudden ring filled the room in the angry silence after my aunt left. I was still in shock that my aunt became blind; how I didn't ever notice was lost on me. Hatori came back into the room in a hurry on the phone, a frantic female voice on the other end._

_"Please! Help her! She's hurt and she's fading out!" A sob interrupted her. "Rain-Chan is dying." That froze everyone in the room. Hatori was the only one who seemed to be calm in all of this._

_"Tell me the address and we'll get there as fast as we can." Hatori muttered between clenched teeth. I knew that we were all staring at him in surprise, but shaken out of the stupor as soon as the address left the young woman's lips. We were out of there, not letting a single thought as Rain dying enter our shocked minds. "We'll be there." Hatori promptly shut his phone as he got into the car with Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and myself. Ayame took his own car._

_Hatori broke several speed limits getting to the large mansion that Rain lived in. I didn't pay any mind to it, though; I was the first one out of the car, jumping over fences and bushes to get there. The door was left wide open, and I could smell that someone very drunk came through, stumbling and breaking shit along the way. I quickly followed the trail of destruction before I came upon an open bedroom door._

_I was shocked. There was a brown-haired girl crying loudly on the floor, which was littered with broken pieces of thrown ceramic and a few bottles of beer littered here and there. Her gray colored clothes covered in blood, which was still dripping on the floor. I looked over and froze. Aunt Rain was lying on blood-soaked sheets, paling every second that she was denied help. Her breathing was labored, and it seemed to hurt to breath. Her back was littered in cuts and bruises, both old and new. Blood was slowly leaking out of the wounds. I stepped into the room, and the brown-haired girl's head snapped into my direction. Her brown eyes were overflowing in tears, and were still seeking more._

_She seemed happy that I was finally there. "You're here! You have to help her." She broke down again. I recognized the voice from earlier, when Hatori was called. "Help her..." Her voice was small now, full of sadness that I couldn't really comprehend. Who was she to my aunt?_

_"Kyo, move!" I jumped out of the way as Hatori came in, checking her over before noticing the disaster of the room. "Yuki, clean the floor. Kyo, get clean sheets and bandages." He then rounded on the girl on the ground. "Were the one who called?" She could only nod her head in her type of condition. "Can you please show them where everything is..." He trailed off, not knowing the girl's name._

_"Saeki Ryuuzaki, sir." She sniffled. Saeki shakily stood up, and led the way to where everything was. Strangely, she went straight to the room across and came out with everything, as if this was normal._

_"Has this happened before, Ms. Ryuuzaki?" Yuki, ever so the gentleman, asked Saeki. She stopped, turned, and full out glared at him. Well, that's a first._

_"What do you think, rat?" She whispered, before speeding back into the room and glueing herself to Rain-Chan's slowly fading form. After we cleaned the room, Hatori kicked us out, save for Saeki. He did attempt to kick her out, but she glared and stubbornly stayed with Rain._

_~Flashback Over~_

__A cloud of smoke went up, signaling that I was back into my human form. I quickly dressed and plopped onto the couch next to Yuki. I buried my face into my hands. I was way too worried about her; she would pull through.

She always did...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>You guys have way too little faith in me, you know that? I'm so not going to let the main character die in the first five chapters, dimwits!<span>_**

_**Geez, so much for good loving reviewers...**_

**_Anyways, shoutouts!_**

****Burning Moon of the Sky _**Ah, love you too :) Well, that won't come about for a while, but it is going to be interesting when it does :D**_

akiho13 _**The above comment included you, Kitty-Cat -_-**_

windwolf1988 _**Thanks :)**_

Linale Ashley M _**Sorry it was so short! Hopefully this is longer than usual :) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Hope you guys review! And hope you guys liked this chapter :) Also, I need votes on who Sabrina ends up with; it's either Hatori or Ayame, so choose carefully *evil laugh* Either way, someone's heart's going to break }:D**_

_**Maybe I shouldn't be so enthusiastic about that...**_


	6. The Real Story

**_See guys? She's not dead, for god's sake! Some faithful reviewers you are. You know, if I didn't like this story as much as I do, I might've ended it there. Be glad I like this story, people!  
><em>**

**_But, I hope you guys like what I have so far XD_**

**_Enjoy XD_**

_**P.S.: I do not own anything that belongs to Fruits Baskets (or Furuba), as awesome as that would be, so no legal suing here!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blinded By Faith<strong>_

**_Chapter Six_**

**_The Real Story  
><em>**

* * *

><p>It was still dark, like it always has been for the past ten years or so, yet it seemed to be different now. I could see the darkness forming shadows, shapes, then quickly dissipating to form into something else. It slowly turned into a small book that eventually grew larger until I was a part of the story inside. I was shocked that I could see at the moment, but left it be, for I saw the darkness forming into more recognizable shapes.<p>

I had to squint a bit to make out what they really were before I realized; they were animals of the Chinese zodiac! A messenger, a star, whizzed right through me to the nearest animal, the ox. After whispering its message in the animal's ear, it danced off to tell the other animals. A woman then walked up; she had pretty white hair and was carrying a white ball that swirled with pretty blue substance that pulled me in.

The woman started to speak to the ox. I strained to hear what they were saying, but my ears buzzed annoyingly and kept me from hearing everything. The woman then smiled, hugged the ox, and left the scene. My legs led my body to following the woman, whom I suspected was God's oracle, without my consent. Her white hair danced in the wind, as did her white yukata.

She walked up to some large black iron gates that swung open as she walked. I was stopped there; I couldn't go any further to enter God's domain. The dream then shifted into day, then to night again. I then saw that the ox was coming up with the rat sitting on top of its head. I paled; I didn't want to watch what was going to happen next as all of the animals, save for the cat, walked slowly into the gates. The gates then closed, leaving me out of the celebration.

The buzzing in my ear took the chance to dissipate into nothingness, and the first sound I heard was a large roar coming in from the estate behind the gates. Said gates swung open to reveal the woman rushing out with a fearful look on her face. She looked back and winced before speeding up.

The scene quickly changed to the woman crying on a small hill, the ball shattered before her. I wanted to go and comfort her, but my body refused to move from it's stationary spot. "Why?" She yelled to the stars above her. They just twinkled sadly at her as she continues to wail her pain. She stood up, shaking with anger and sadness with her back still turned to me. "I place a curse on the zodiac until a woman outside of the family breaks this curse!" She threw her hands up as rain started to pour heavily out as lightening and thunder accented her words. "Let no member be hugged by the opposite sex with turning into a zodiac animal! Let love be a poison and cure to them all!" As she shouted the last word, a thunder struck her, initiating a painful and angry scream.

I shielded myself from the bright light, but then everything was once again black. I held my arms out, but I couldn't see anymore. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to burst forth. I got my sight back to relive the true story of the curse, only for the sight to leave as she died. I sighed once again, not wanting to deal with what could possibly be the worst heartache ever.

Truthfully, no one except God knows why she cursed everyone, so they covered it up to say that God grew angry and cursed everyone because the cat didn't show up, even though that is a part of it.

But it had nothing to do with the cat, actually. It was the heartache that screamed in her voice, her posture. The oracle cursed everyone because of heartache, and her curse was large and undying because of how powerful it was from her emotions at that point in time.

And now, she was reborn as me, a currently blind woman in love with both the snake and the dragon.

Oh dear lord, how I really hate when stuff like this happens.

I could finally feel myself being pulled into another direction, sucking me out of the real story of the animals that I was sadly a bystander to. I didn't want to go, but I had no choice; I could already see that I didn't belong in here. It was time that I actually got back to my home, my family. I had too much to lose to die now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you guys like what I did for this chapter? I know it isn't that much, but I think that everyone deserves to get at least a hint of her role in this whole business. Anyways, SHOUTOUTS XD<em>**

Burning Moon _**Trust**_ me, I panic enough in the fanfics to cover what you haven't seen XD I'm glad you like what you have read so far, and only hope that you also like this chapter :)

akiho13 **_Do you not w_**ant her to come back to life? That's mean TT^TT Anyways, hope you liked this chapter ^^

**_Hope yo_**u guys liked this, and I do hope you guys review some more XD


	7. Breaking Light

**_Does the last chapter more sense now? Sorry if it didn't, but it will be repeated throughout the entire story, so there's no worry :) Hope you guys enjoy XD _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blinded By Faith <span>_**

**_Chapter Seven Breaking Light_**

* * *

><p>It has been three days since she fell into a coma. It didn't seem like she was going to wake up.<p>

During those three weeks, the Sohma family wouldn't leave, not even for school. Tohru Honda, the woman that I suspected was going to break the curse, was the only one that left for school and work. She always brought the homework for everyone else.

I sighed, not wanting to think of the sulking family outside of the bedroom door, desperately waiting for some kind of news (hopefully good) on Rain-Chan's condition.

We also talked to the police; well actually, I talked to them. After Hatori fixed up what he could of Rain-Chan, he called up the police and demanded them to come here. They didn't push me, the police, but they said that they would find Damoin and give him hell for what he had done.

Well, they didn't say that, but it was clear enough. I smiled sadly; it seemed that Rain-Chan had that kind of pull on everyone, and it could get her in trouble. I started to reminisce about the first time I met her, the first time she saved me.

_~Flashback~_

_It was dark, dreary, and bloody as the rain continued to pelt down on me. I huddled closer to myself, desperately hoping that the little warmth I had left wouldn't run away from me. Besides the fact that it was cold and raining, seeing my family killed because of the Mafia also gave me a bit of a shock. Yeah, you could say I had a wonderful evening._

_I wanted to scoff at the fact that I could still use sarcasm after a bloody massacre. I dug my head into my knees, feeling the rain run down my hair, into my clothes, down my back. To say the feeling was chilling would be understating in a sense of the word. I could just see the memories replaying into my head; the raising of the gun, the screams and cries, the engulfing fear that I wanted to push back down...  
><em>

_I then heard footsteps echoing through the heavy rain and around me in the silence outside of my own little word. I quickly looked up, only to see a blurred figure walking carefully towards me, as if I might run away if they weren't too careful. I wiped my eyes, finding it useless as the tears and rain mingled onto my face._

_The figure knelt down beside me, and was surprised to see a woman, a very pretty one at that. She had beautiful long red hair and blue eyes that seemed to be glazed over for some reason. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans tuck into knee-high black boots. I could barely see a pink shirt under her breast-length blue jean jacket. She was outlined in blue, making me realize that the blue umbrella shielded us both from the rain._

_When she opened her mouth, I was reminded of the tinkling of distant silver bells in the soft rain. "Are you okay, child?" I was startled. She could see how bad I looked in this weather. Wow, I must've looked awful._

_I tried answering, but the pain and sadness took over as I flung myself at this stranger who has shown kindness to me for the first time in that horrid day. I cried as she held me with both arms, completely forgetting the umbrella, letting the rain pelt down horridly onto us. I could hear her softly whisper to herself, "I'll take that as a no, then." She pet my hair as I wept for everything that had happened._

_ "Come on," She said, slowly helping me up. "We're both going to catch a cold if we stay out here for any longer." I let myself be pulled along, slowly and carefully. "What's your name?"_

_I breathed deeply a couple times before answering. "Saeki Ryuuzaki." It was low, but I knew that she heard. She tilted her head a bit, smiling softly._

_"So, a dragon..." She said. She then looked to me. "My name is Sabrina Starr, but you may call me whatever pleases you." I nodded, clinging tightly onto her slightly shivering figure. I then noticed that she was about to walk into a dumpster. I pulled her away, only getting a laugh in return. "I am sorry, but thank you. I am blind, so can you please guide me to my umbrella? This rain is seriously messing up my 'sight.'" I nodded, grabbed the umbrella, and gently handed it to her._

_"Thank you." She smiled, hugging me to her under the umbrella. It didn't really matter, we were already soaking wet, but I guess it helped her with her 'sight.' "I'm going to take you home, alright?" She stopped, looking down at me with a strange expression on her face. "You wouldn't mind if I called you Dragon, would you?"_

_Silence. "Only if I can call you Rain-Chan." She beamed, resting a hand on top of my head._

_"Come on," She grabbed a hold of my hand, pulling me along. "Let's go home."_

_'Home?' I thought. I looked at her, seeing something different, something so kind and pure, that I didn't think of stopping the next thought that ran through my brain. 'Home is with Rain-Chan, with mother.'_

_~End of Flashback~_

I was shaken out of my memory by the stirring of bed sheets next to me. I looked over, dispelling the tears that came from the memory. "Hatori!" I called the dragon into the room. Of course, that was apparently the signal for everyone to file into the room. Kyo and Hatori were the first to come up next to the bed; Kyo grabbing a hold of Rain-chan's other hand, and Hatori standing next to me with a tall glass of water.

Rain-Chan slowly opened her eyes, groaning from the pain. She 'looked' around before her eyes looked towards me. Her smile was small and happy. "Hey."

I couldn't stop the tears and hug that came right after that simple word. It was good to know that she was still alive, after dying and coming back, only to not awake.

Almost losing my family a second time was worse than losing them the first time. I don't think I could return from the oblivion within myself if that did happen.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Do you guys like this? And I do hope she was in character 3X Anyways, shoutouts XD<span>_**

****akiho13 **_as always, kitty :3_**

_**I'd like more reviews, please! Reviews keep me alive *evil laugh***_


	8. Explanations

Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope you like this chapter :)

And before I start I would like all of my readers/reviewers/favoriters/alerters for following this story and being loyal and patient :)

I need to know who Sabrina will get together with by the end of this story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET/FURUBA! I only own the plot (some of it anyways) and the characters ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blinded By Faith<span>_**

**_Chapter Eight  
><em>**

**_Explanations_**

The policeman tipped his hat to both Saeki and Sabrina as he stood up with his other partner. "Well, have a good day, ma'am. Please contact us if you have any more troubles." Saeki escorted both policemen to the door, wondering if they would actually catch Damian.

"Please contact us if you catch him." She asked, looking down at the carpet, not wanting to meet the searching eyes of both men.

There was a pause before a, "Of course, ma'am," broke the silence. Footsteps soon followed, and the front door was gently closed before the silence reigned again. Saeki sighed, wandering back to the living room full of people. Sabrina was trying to drink a cup of tea without spilling her tea, but she wasn't really succeeding. Kyo then came up and gently lifted the cup to her lips. She offered a small smile in return for the help.

"So," Hatori sat down in front of both women (Saeki and Sabrina). "Tell us what happened." This caused everyone to listen and stop what they're were doing.

Sabrina gazed around at all of them before slouching in her seat and sighing. "Well, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later..." Saeki gently grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it.

"It's okay, Rain-Chan, they probably deserve to know what happened after that episode earlier." Sabrina sighed, wondering where to start. "Where should I start?"

"How about you start with the accident?" Kyo looked at her, both mad and curious at the same time. He plopped down next to her, awaiting for the freakin' truth to come out. Sabrina frowned, seeming to look into the past with her unseeing eyes.

"It's not something that I would LIKE to remember, but yes, it is a good start Kyo..."

_~Flashback~_

_It was close to the middle of the second semester. I remember because Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and I were going to celebrate my fifteenth birthday that came earlier that week. I was waiting for Ayame on the corner a couple of blocks around my house; don't you remember? I also remember having a really bad feeling that something was going to happen, something really bad. I was pondering this when I heard my name come up. I looked up and Ayame was running towards me, waving and smiling like there was no tomorrow._

_It was a good day, shining brightly. I guess you could say that the day decided to match with Ayame's mood._

_Ayame grinned, seemingly happy for what was going to happen. "So, ready to finally be officially fifteen?" I rolled my eyes at the gayness of Ayame at the time. "I've been fifteen for about a week now, Ayame," His persona seemed to kind of break at that. I grinned. "But I'm always up for a good birthday party!" Ayame's grin came back five times brighter than it was before._

_"Of course you are!" He grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me across the street, not really caring for the strange looks that we were getting. I smiled and just listened to him ramble on and on about the get-together party and what we were going to do etc, etc._

_It was times like these that make me go back to the days of when I could see, when I could actually not constantly bump into things that weren't there. Anyways, we were almost there when my silver phone dropped out of my back pocket. It must've gotten loose or something, but I immediately stopped and bent over to pick it up._

_I think that was the first mistake that I made that led up to what had happened._

_I could hear a loud and close engine coming from the left of me. I looked to said side and then I couldn't really remember much. Only the pain, the immense pain, Ayame's shouts of my name, and complete and utter darkness._

_Honestly, it wasn't the pain or Ayame's voice that kind of scarred me for life; it was the darkness. I could remember saying that I would rather loose my voice than anything so I can see the world as it was and listen to the music it created. It's ironic, really, seeing as the darkness opened up my eyes wider than they would've ever been._

_I stayed in the hospital for who knows how long, falling in and out of sleep, rarely ever seeing anything when I did wake up. When I did wake up for good, I was informed that my eyesight was permenantly gone; they couldn't save it. The doctor said that some gasoline got into my eye and buried itself into the nerves and tissue in my eyeball. I cried for a week about it, so sad that I couldn't see what I loved to see anymore._

_I think they offered me some eye surgeries that could restore my eyesight a bit, but I refused them everytime. Something about being blind just seemed... right, even though it was so wrong at the same time._

_~End of Flashback~_

Sabrina sighed, 'staring' down at the tea in front of her. "Once I got myself back together, I called my parents and told them, pleaded with them, actually, to move somewhere else before anyone else could find out that I was blind. I made Ayame swear that he wouldn't stay with me in the hospital and that he wouldn't tell anyone of the accident." She put her head in her hands, letting her mental age and stress shine through. "I honestly don't know what happened during those ten years that I was gone. I just seemed to float on my depression and anger, wondering when life would actually get a little bit better."

Saeki squirmed a bit, knowing what was going to come next, for she was told this same exact story several times before when she was younger. She didn't like it, but she knew that the others deserved to hear the truth.

"But that was before I met Damoin." Her eyes glazed even more, jumping back into a memory that was created three years ago.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a bright sunny day, and I was using it to lounge around at the park that was nearby. The feeling of the sun on my skin and unseeing eyes was great! I came to accept the fact that I was blind and it would never return, and that made life a bit better. Mom and Dad continued to save money and teach me how to read brail so I could return to reading the books that I always loved to read. They also taught me how to walk around without bumping into too many things. Even though they couldn't watch over me during the day or get anyone else to help take care of me, they loved me and had faith in God that I would be alright._

_Anyways, you see, I was about to leave when I bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Damoin Charles. He was just relaxing that day from his day off of work. He was only a co-manager at the time of the establishment that his father owned, which was growing larger every year._

_He helped me up from the ground an apologized for bumping into me. I only said thank you and continued to stumble on, using the trees and sidewalks as directions back home. I felt someone help me walk straight._

_I couldn't see who he really was at the time, he cloaked his soul really well from me at that moment in time. From that day on, it seemed like we bumped into each other everywhere; the grocery store, the theatre, the bookstore. It almost seemed like he was stalking me, but he was always there on business; the grocery store to find out which type of food would work best with his mother's cooking, the theatre to think up new ideas and runway designs, and the bookstore for his dying grandmother._

_He was really sweet when we started talking. About three months later, he asked me out; I said yes. Damoin was sweet the rest of the year; he led me to some of the most high-end restraunts, took me out randomly, and then let me meet his family on one weird occassion._

_Damoin then asked me to marry him on the beach on one of his vacations. He just walked me out onto the beach and gave me a small black box. I opened it up to reveal the ring that you see on my finger right now. I remember it being one of the most happiest moments in my life; someone loving and marrying me despite the disability that I had._

_It was after that that he showed me who he really was. His soul seemed to strip away the glamour that he used and showed me a tall, black monster that I didn't like seeing._

_He abused me mentally in the first year, making me seem like a fool in front of others just because I was blind. Then he started to physically abuse me when I... met Saeki Ryuuzaki. He got drunk most of the time, but I made sure that she didn't get hurt._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I never really went anywhere, but he gave me the internet access to be connected to the outside world. Dragon here is my only outside connection since she goes to school and reads to me most of the time. I was extremely caged in for the past ten years of my life." Sabrina smiled, wrapping her arms around herself. "It was the greatest thing in my life to be in your shop, Ayame, and to meet my nephew again after all of these years." Sabrina's voice started to crumble when she started talking about the shop and Kyo, which resulted in her breaking down; completely.

"It's okay, Aunt Rain, everything will be okay." Both Kyo and Saeki whispered to her. They gave each other strange looks, but dismissed it at the moment.

Hatori sat back and sighed through his nose, kind of glad that Sabrina was alright; well, as alright as she would ever be. That, and the appearence of Saeki was... strange, at the least. Was she her child? And if she was, who's the father?

Ayame, on the other hand, instantly knew that this kind of guilt would completely kill him. Yes, he tried to search for her after being attained in the hospital, but she only showed up three years ago in the newspaper as 'The New Damoin Woman,' which, to him, was a dispicable name for someone as beautiful as the rose that was weeping in front of him. He sighed and leaned forward, wondering exactly when her hell began and when it would end. It didn't seem like it would anytime soon.

Shigure smiled slightly and leaned forward. "We're just glad you're alright, Princess." He said, laying a hand on her shoulder from behind. Sabrina wiped her eyes of her tears, glad that they didn't hate her for anything; not for the lies, not for the secrets, and not for the disappearing for ten freakin' years.

"I'm just glad to be home again."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hey guys! Okay, this took a while, but I do hope you guys like it :) I have no internet access at my house, so I'm using a friend's at the current moment. I'll try and update a story a day, but I'm coming out with three new stories soon, and one of them is part of a contest, so the others may have to wait. Also, some of my stories are going to be deleted then rewritten in a totally new storyline. Like I said, hope you guys don't mind!<span>_**

**_Anyways, shoutouts!_**

BurningMoon _** Yes she did, yes she did :) Hope she was in character!**_

_**Okay, seriously guys? You all love the rest of my chapters, but not seven? What the hell!**_

_**Still love you guys anyways :) Do give me reviews and ideas! Also, I need to know if Sabrina is going to be with Ayame or Hitori! It's freaking important to the storyline! Adios, me amigos!**_


	9. It's Not Right

Okay, so the last chapter was a bit confusing, but I think I did a good job :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**_Blinded By Faith_**

**_Chapter 9  
><em>**

**_It's Not Right  
><em>**

We all had to go back eventually; back to school, back to home, back to... reality. I honestly enjoyed being with my friends and my nephew. It's probably better to say that I enjoyed my fantasy much more than reality; honestly, who doesn't?

I mean, it's not like I didn't enjoy the luxuries of being rich; I just yearn for my old, teenage days when I was carefree and happy.

"I'm sorry guys," I said, smiling at the animals in my room. "But you have to go before he comes back." I held back the tears. I knew what I was in for, and I doubt that anything that has to do with the law will stop him from harming me in any way. Despite all of their protests, I hurried them all out through the front door.

I promptly slid against the door to sit down on the floor, my unseeing eyes fighting against the rabid tears that wanted to make their way out.

It wasn't fair that I had to live this life. It wasn't fair that my love life was also more screwed up than some should be. And it's not right for me when I just want to find a home, where I belong.

Home...

My eyes shot open from their closed position.

Home.

That's it!

"Saeki, pack your bags!" I yelled, running down the hallways. She looked up at me, startled to see that I was grinning insanely. Dragon then walked towards me carefully.

"Where are we going?" I could tell that she was also excited for what I was planning.

"We're going to my real home, my dear." I said, sliding into the room and grabbing onto my own suitcase, shoving things in there. "And we're not coming back."

It's not right to have what I have that is wrong, but it was right to go back home.

Maybe things will look up for me and my Dragon after all...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I'm SO sorry it's as short as it is T^T This is basically a really short filler chapter.<span>_**

**_So, the Sohma estate is going to come up next chapter and a completely new POV will also show up ^^  
><em>**

**_Shout outs!  
><em>**

**_akiho13 I've explained this to you: only TWO people like her DX And it's not a HAREM STORY! Good that you're still reading though ^^  
><em>**

**_MEIKO no Kokoro Um, explain, please? Thank you for reviewing though ^^  
><em>**

**_NyxLoon Glad you liked :)  
><em>**

**_Alright, I'll update as soon as I can, but it might be a while, so be warned.  
><em>**

**_Enjoy and tell me what you think!  
><em>**


	10. Ropes and Chains

Sorry the last chapter was so short; like I said, filler chapter. Anyways, I saw that my reviewers were excited and all, so I decided to start another chapter and give it to you ^^

And to your answer as to who it is...

Maybe :) Or maybe not, or maybe, OR *is shot*

Fine, shutting up now...

I don't own anything that has to deal with Furuba, okay?! I wish though...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blinded By Faith<span>_**

**_Chapter 10  
><em>**

**_Ropes and Chains  
><em>**

We were in front of the gates, probably wondering what kind of idea this was. Well, that would be me; I don't know about Dragon. Speaking of her...

"Please be careful, Dragon." I said, alerting her to my presence. I could feel her watching me, probably with questions in her eyes. "I don't want you to be hurt, so be quiet and don't do anything rash, alright?" Silence. "Lead me to the bell, please?"

I then felt her hand grab onto mine and squeezed. "Don't worry, Sabrina, I'll be fine." I relaxed slightly. I'm glad that she believes me. With this relaxation, my confidence grew.

I believe Akito would help his long lost Rain-Chan.

* * *

><p>Kyo looked out into wilderness beyond his window, face thoughtful and mind racing. He didn't know that Rain-Chan was still alive after all these years, after her disappearance. His hand clenched a bit, and his brown eyes narrowed a bit, thinking back to the bloodied body that he couldn't seem to get out of his head. Who, or what, would hurt that innocent woman? The woman who was more like his mother than the real one would ever be? The one that held him close as he cried endlessly?<p>

Kyo flung open the window and climbed onto the roof, not caring that he wasn't supposed to be up there without someone knowing.

He sat there, trying to hold back the tears from the endless memories that avalanched his mind.

_'For all the stars and rain in the sky,' _He thought. '_She still smiled as she bled, still smiled even as she was hurt.' _Kyo let the tears go then, making sure his sobs weren't heard by anyone nearby (they could probably smell his tears anyway) as he thought over and over again...

'_Why did she have to be so strong on the outside and crying on the inside?'_

* * *

><p>Ayame's shop was closed that day. He was too angry, too sad to look at his beautiful art pieces around him as he paced up and down. His cheerful expression was gone, replaced with narrow eyes and thoughtful expression.<em><br>_

Intentions that weren't too kind bounced around in his head, ones that were concerned with Sabrina's 'fiance.'

He growled lowly in his throat, something that he hasn't done in a long time. "Why?" One step, two more. "Why did she stay with him!?" He turned and punched a wall, trying to find the outlet for his frustration.

"Why?!" He roared into the silent, lonely room. He sunk to his knees, his arms and forehead connecting with the wall. "Why..." Tears slowly started, but Ayame wouldn't let them fall any further than that, but they persisted.

His sobs were quiet, holding back the agonizing pain that he truly felt, but it wasn't for him. No, it never was for him.

"I find you broken, Sabrina." He quietly muttered. "Why did you have to smile when you wanted to cry?" His tears didn't really stop that night, even when he fell asleep against the wall that night.

* * *

><p>His pale face shown against the moonlight, looking out into the yard that was his world. Akito's dark colored eyes roved the landscape before he heard a knock behind him.<p>

"What is it?" He said, using his voice to address the person behind the paper door behind him.

"Someone is here to see you, Akito-sama." He rose to his feet, the yukata slightly hanging off of his thin frame.

"Let them in." The door slid back to reveal two female figures. One was tall with long red hair and glazed over blue eyes walking steadily into the room led by a smaller girl with long brown hair and equally brown eyes. The one with red hair slowly sat down onto her knees; the younger one followed her example. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The red-head smiled. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to ask you for a favor, Akito-sama." She bowed her head to the sickly male. "I am Sabrina Starr, also known as Rain-Chan, and this," She waved her hand to indicate the girl next to her. "Is Saeki Ryuuzaki, my daughter."

Akito furrowed his eyebrows. Why did this woman sound so familiar to him? Then it hit him; this was the woman that took care of him for a time.

He fell to his knees in front of her and embraced her tightly. She returned the hug not a split second later and petted his head. "It is good to see that you still remember me, my child."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I am cruel enough to end it there! I hope you guys loved this chapter because the plot bunny decided to wake up and attack me, finally.<strong>_

_**Okay, here are the review shout-outs!  
><strong>_

_****_Fire Saga _Aren't you glad I did? And glad you like it :D_

__Burning Moon of the Sky _Yes, it is Akito :) I almost messed up and got him to be a girl, but I corrected it :) Hope you enjoyed!_

_**FYI, I will only answer reviews if they are from the last chapter, but I do appreciate the ones from earlier chapters :D**  
><em>

_**Glad you guys enjoyed my story and stayed loyal enough to wait around for another one! Please review and tell me what you think ;)  
><strong>_


	11. A Story Untold

I honestly don't care what you guys think of me for waiting so long to post another chapter; I've been having several problems that I'm trying to deal with, one of them being laziness. That, and I somehow lost my 'zing' for writing. I feel bad, but I just honestly don't care what you guys may think of me for waiting.

Love my reviewers and readers, really, I do, it's just... I can't explain it, alright? I have problems that I'm trying to deal with, and writing is quite literally keeping me 'sane.'

I don't own Fruits Basket and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Blinded By Faith<strong>_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A Story Untold**_

_The woman tried concentrating into her glass ball, looking for an answer that it would never give. A purring sound and soft fur distracted her, but none-the-less she smiled. Picking up the cat, the woman said, "Now, now, you know not to interrupt me, neko-chan." A pitiful 'mew' escaped the orange creature. "But I love you anyways." The cat purred in appreciation.  
><em>

_A squeak and a few seconds later, a small white rat was sitting on her shoulder. "Hello, rat-chan. How are you?" Thus unfolded an entire conversation between the animals and the walking woman. Her glass ball floated along with them, always connected to the strange woman that now walked among the stars._

_None of the animals knew how she got there. She was just there, kind of like how God was there and how they were all there for... forever._

_Well, anyways. As she walked along, all the animals came along and joined in this 'conversation' that everyone seemed to be having with the black-haired woman. Her glazed eyes showed that she was 'blind,' but everyone knew that she could see perfectly well._

_Her steps paused a moment, her head cocking as if listening to a little birdie speaking to her. "Rat-chan," she said, turning to said animal. "Father wants you." They were always confused as to why she called God 'Father,' but after not getting an answer the first few times, they have learned not to ask anymore questions of that kind.  
><em>

_She walked up the steps, her faithful ball held delicately in her hands. Her eyes seemed to look down, out of habit, for no one was to gaze directly at God without his express permission. Her eyes were still dark, oh so dark. She wouldn't allow herself to see the true shape of God; she didn't think that her predecessors allowed themselves either._

_"Do you know why you are you here?"_

_"No, Father."_

_A rustle of fabric and a grunt later, she felt eyes watching her small form. "I am creating a test for everyone."_

_Her curiosity spiked. "A test, Father?" She hoped that she did not seem defying, though she had a feeling that Father knew what she really meant. He always did, and he always would. Right?_

_"Yes, a test, my dear Oracle. It will show to me whom among the animals are loyal to the me." A finger gently traced her face before it backed off. "Do not worry, my child, you are not a part of this test, for I know you are more loyal to me than any other."_

_She hesitated before asking, "and those who are not loyal to you?"_

_Silence met her question. She worried about His anger; she didn't think it was a very pretty sight, but she couldn't see, so... "Do not worry so, child."_

_She bowed her head, recognizing her cue to leave and ask no more questions. "Yes, Father."_

* * *

><p><em>The Oracle watched as each animal came through the gates, one by one. She watched the proud rat come in, riding the ox. The dragon and dog came in next, silent and watching. The horse slowly walked in, not wanting to make much destruction. The tiger and sheep came tumbling in next, playfully biting and clawing one another. The monkey happily came in, clapping his hands in glee. Snake came slithering in, giving me a smile on the way through. Rooster and Pig walked in afterwards, quietly discussing something or other with the Rabbit trailing behind, happy about something that probably happened earlier.<em>

_She was restless as she waited for her personal favorite, the Cat. As soon as the rabbit was passed the marker indicating that they were officially here, the gates slowly closed. Oracle tried really hard not to cry; Cat was not there to be with them. Did he not get the message? No, Rat would've given it to everybody, Oracle knew that. Then maybe..._

_"No," she whispered, trying to desperately banish the thought from her mind. Doubt ate her front he inside out, and anger was slowly trying to join in. "He wouldn't have..." she said, wondering what Father would think of this. Oracle only had to turn to 'see' the answer. _

_The anger rolling off of Father made her flinch, flinch away from him. She had never done that before, and it scared her._

_As his anger slowly grew, her feet started to lead her to the gate, to get away from the chaos that would surely ensue. As his anger finally rolled forth from his voice, she threw open the gates and ran out into the storm that appeared before her._

_She fell to her knees, muddy and confused. Tears ran down her face, hiding themselves within the rain. Oracle stood shakily on her feet, her own anger taking over._

_"WHY!?" She yelled into the storm. "WHY?!" No answer met her own emotional question. She could barely control the shivers that ran down her spine. Oracle had to stop this, she had to stop this now. "A curse..." She whispered. "A curse on the zodiac! A curse on the love that can not be fulfilled in the family!" Her own heartache showed itself in her voice, in her posture. The storm circled around her above her head, responding to her magic words._

_A quick bolt of lightening rain down on her head, and unimaginable pain ran through her body. Her body fell back, rolling down the hill as only charred cinders. She desperately held onto the vision that was fading fast. The last thing she saw were the gates quickly opening up and her Cat, her precious Cat, yowling it's pain to the world._

_A smile graced her face before it was all black._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Hope you guys liked it :D I know it's a bit different from some of the versions already show in the story, but you'll learn why that is later on.<em>**

**_So, shout outs :D_**

**Burning Moon _It's alright, thank you :) and what do you mean by bricked? And I'm pretty sure Akito loves you too... later xD_**

**Xireana Zetsubou _Thank you so much for liking it so far :D Love your name by the way :)_**

**_Alright guys, thanks for keeping up with me and the lovely cast xD I'll update as soon as I can (probably after my Get Backers fic sometime...) Please review and tell me what you think ^w^_**

**_PEACE!_**


	12. I Lied to God, Mum

**_I... have been a bitch and I... apologize for being a complete and utter bitch for no regard to your feelings. I hate it when people take out their anger on me, and I have no right to do so onto my lovely readers, reviewers, and general populace that decided to read._**

**_Which brings me to my next thing..._**

**_WHY THE HELL HASN'T ANYBODY READ?! TT^TT I feel so pathetic... C'mon, this is one of my well-known stories, and I really don't want it to go downhill..._**

**_Welp, just read..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Blinded By Faith<em>**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_I Lied to God, Mom_**

Akito pulled back and smiled softly at the blind woman. "You know how much I've missed you." He whispered, his arms tightening around her. She only smiled and softly petted his hair, cooing nonsense to him. His face scrunched up in anger as he pulled back. "Why did you leave?!" Sabrina's face went blank, trying to find an appropriate answer other than the truth.

She sighed, slumping down a bit. "My powers were getting out of control and I did not want to hurt you." Okay, so a half truth was better than nothing. Besides, Akito couldn't tell the difference between a lie and truth with her.

He visibly calmed down, sighing as the tension left him once again. His hug became tighter though. It might have been the thought that someone good has finally come to see him in a long time. He quickly sat back though, and his glare rose through the surface.

"What do you need?" He asked.

There was a swirling mass of energy in front of Sabrina. It seemed to pulse faintly, almost like it was hanging on feebly. Sabrina knew Akito was slowly dying; why else would he be so angry? That energy was being depleted, and he was afraid, but that was all our dear Rain-chan could sense about the God of the Zodiac.

"I need to room with Shigure and his pack for a bit. My..." she paused here, not sure if Akito knew. Oh well, he was going to find out anyways. "My marriage was not going well, and I needed to get my daughter to safety." Sabrina gestured over to Ryuuzaki, who was looking down to the ground in embarrassment.

"Marriage? Since when did you get married?!" Anger rolled off of him again.

"It was not by my own choice." Another smooth lie left her tongue. Damn, she had been hanging out with Damien way too long for her taste. "The others found me when I called for help, and I wish to return the favor." Well, that wasn't entirely untrue. Sabrina bowed her head. "Will you forgive me, Father?"

Silence.

"Of course I will, my dear Oracle." Akito ran a soft hand through her red hair. "Anything for you." He turned abruptly, suddenly embarrassed at his act of kindness. "Now leave. I wish to be in peace."

Sabrina smiled and laid a small box down before standing, gesturing for her Dragon to do the same. "Arigatou, Father." Rain-chan led the way to the door, her memory of the place coming back to her. The maid led them out front where a car was waiting on them.

Sabrina thought that the maids were listening in on the conversation, but of course they were; they were always near in case Akito needed something.

A rooster entered her vision, and Sabrina could feel her smile widen. "It has been a long time since I've seen you." The rooster only cocked it's head as a bow in reply and held the door open for both ladies. "Thank you." And then they were off.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sorry again for the incredibly short chapter, but I'm going to do a time skip soon and I didn't feel like putting it in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed :D And sorry for not updating in forever . *bangs head*<span>_**

**_What? No reviews? *cries in corner*_**

**_Please tell me what you think TT^TT_**


	13. An Accomplice

Hello~ Everyone~ I'm so glad to come back to this story xD I hope you all don't hate me for basically abandoning this project :/

Don't own any familiar elements~

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blinded By Faith<span>_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_An Accomplice_**

If Sabrina was honest with herself, it was hard getting used to her new home. Thankfully, Ryuuzaki was able to help her until she was able to get a handle on things.

Once I settled in, it was easy to tell how things usually go in the house. The cute little rice ball - Tohru, I reminded myself - cooked and cleaned the entire place. My precious nephew and the rat fought with each other constantly, tearing things apart and everyone fixing them afterwards. My dear dog friend, Shigure, would shut himself in his room and write his little novels, fending off his editor at random intervals and singing something about 'high school girls.'

He never really did change, did he?

Ryuuzaki and I roomed together in a spare room they had upstairs, thankfully right next to Tohru so then they wouldn't be far if they needed her help.

Sabrina had come to the conclusion that the girl was too selfless for her own good, which had a secret hope blooming in her heart that she wanted to crush, but kept it growing.

Could she break the curse? Could she release them all from this nightmare eventually?

Sabrina sighed and continued to stay meditating in her room. Her dragon was sitting in front of her, dozing off. She didn't go far, never did really.

The swan was glad she was never alone, not truly.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In another place, with another person...<span>_**

He was not happy. She wasn't home, not anymore, and her little pet had vanished too.

The growl that escaped his lips barely phased his colleagues, not now that they knew who they were looking for.

Demoin let out a deep breath and tried to relax, loosening his muscles one by one and hoping to God that the stupid headache would bloody well go away. He didn't need a hangover on top of all of this shit.

He was all tied up now. He couldn't go to the police and file a missing person's report since they would only investigate into him and his life and that would just be a big mess that would be extremely difficult to clean up. Not like he could, but still; difficult to clean up and hide from the press.

Ha, like he could hide anything from the press. He then grinned and thought, _'Oh, yes, I can hide quite a few things from the press like I already have done so...'_

"Do you need anything, Mr. Charles?" Demoin glared up at his coworker then huffed through his nose. That did not help his headache one bit. "Find out where my wife has gone to." He snapped. Some people left immediately, not needing to hear anymore. He paid them to keep their mouths shut and do their work, after all. "And find out where her precious pet has gone to as well." Then the room was emptied, consisting of only two guards that were stationed there at all times of the day as long as he was there, working away at all of the people and things he bloody well had to do.

Gotta keep up an image somehow, of course.

A knock on the door and then a woman was escorted in. Her blonde curls, set into a side ponytail, glistened along with her bright red lipstick. Only a dress with a slit high up on her thigh hinted at what she was there for.

"Sir, Ms. Lona is here to see you." Demoin waved all three of the males out of the room, pressing a button on his desk to shut off all cameras and microphones.

Lona sauntered over and sat on Demoin's chest coyly, a devious little smirk making its way across her face. "So, dear, how have you been?" She didn't bat an eye as Demoin dragged her onto his lap, discretely showing her how he has been and sniffing her bare neck. "Have you gotten any closer to our goal?"

A hand ran up her uncovered leg. "Of course, dear," Demoin purred, fully ready to get onto more... important things. "She is running, and that will lead us to where we need to go."

Her green eyes sparkled deviously as she set her arms on his shoulders. "Good, my dear," she purred. "Very good."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Okay, I have no clue what happened while I was writing that last part. I've had writer's block for a good long while on this story (I apologize to everyone for this - I AM SO SORRY!), but thanks to the muse that is assigned to this story, she has decided to make this more interesting for me xD<span>_**

**_As you can see, Lona is a part of the antagonist team for this part of the story :3 She's a whore, if you couldn't tell, but more on her in later chapters~_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Yep... I can understand why I have none xD_**

**_Alright, sorry for the long awaited update, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D_**


End file.
